Dave (TV Series)
'Dave ' is a minor antagonist and survivor of the zombie apocalypse in AMC's The Walking Dead. Dave who had been traveling around for an unspecified amount of time since the outbreak began with Tony, Randall, Sean, Nate, Jane, and around 30 other survivors. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Dave before or as the outbreak began, except for the fact that he may have been from Philadelphia. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Nebraska" He and Tony arrived at Patton's Bar that Hershel, Rick, and Glenn had occupied, and commented on the fact that they were both still alive. Dave, the "people person" of the two, was seemingly thrilled to discover other survivors. However, Hershel and Rick instantly found the men untrustworthy when they mentioned the farm's existence when neither had mentioned it before, as well as Rick's natural instinct upon learning Dave's humor in stealing his pistol from a dead officer. An overzealous Glenn acknowledged the farm's existence until Rick stepped in and said that Dave and Tony would not be coming with them. Dave once again attempted to earn the survivors' trust before the shoot-out, casually leaping over the bar and placing his gun on top of the counter while looking for better liquor. Upon withdrawing a bottle of whiskey, Rick rebuffed his inquiry of the farm once again before Tony gave away what was obviously an ambush. As Dave went for his gun, Rick whipped out his revolver and shot him in the head, killing him instantly before doing the same to Tony. "Triggerfinger" Dave's corpse can be seen as Glenn takes the gun from his body before leaving the bar. Later, Sean and Nate asked Rick if Dave and Tony were in the bar and if they were alive. "18 Miles Out" Shane tells him not to bring back Randall because he was with men who wanted to kill Rick, that is, Dave, Tony, Sean and Nate. "Judge, Jury, Executioner" Randall argues that he met on the street Dave and the other members of his group. Season 3 "Hounded" Rick indirectly mentions Dave and Tony when the voice on the phone asks how many people he has killed, when asked 'why?' he says that it was self defense. Death Killed By *Rick Grimes Dave was shot in the head by Rick Grimes after insisting he and Tony join them at Hershel's Farm. This was Rick Grimes' first human kill during the apocalypse. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dave has killed: *Possibly the police officer from whom he got his gun. *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Tony Dave and Tony are friends, they often insult each other jokingly and are not insulted by each other's remarks. After Rick shot Dave, Tony quickly goes to grab his rifle to shoot Rick, showing they were at least loyal to each other. Rick Grimes When Dave and Tony met Rick, Glenn, and Hershel, the five had a casual conversation. Rick denied any attempts that Dave made to get information about the Greene family farm. While behind the bar, Dave reached for his gun, prompting Rick to shoot him before he shoots the officer. This marked the first time a human was killed by Rick Grimes. Appearances TV Series Season 2 Season 3 Trivia *This character, along with Tony and Randall, were announced in a casting call that was put out to the public in December 2011. Dave and Tony were shown in a preview clip of "Nebraska" that aired on January 16, 2012. *Dave is the one to mention the title "Nebraska", as he mentions it could be a safe-haven due to its low population and that the state contained plenty of guns. He is also the one to acknowledge the fate of Fort Benning, though he may have, in fact, lied about it. *Dave is the first living character to be killed by Rick in the TV Series. ru:Дейв Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Leaders Category:Season 2 Characters Category:TV Series